creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Emp lowers the property value of your talk page! Sorry about the Deletion Appeal thing. I marked their story for deletion and once I saw their message on the appeal I figured that I had to let them know that their story had numerous issues that they overlooked. Feel free to take it down or leave it. Either way, I got to sully your unspoiled talk page with my message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Everyone knows that the Emp-movement is spreading (also coincidentally, and in no way connected, so is syphilis). I figured since I marked it for deletion and still had the page open on a separate tab that I may as well take advantage of that. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Snitchin' I believe this page has a couple categories that don't exist- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Working_As_A_Face_Character_At_Disney_World Raidra (talk) 00:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::~exits hiding spot and gives "I got your back" finger point~ I was originally going to post, "~waves hand in air~ Teacher! Someone added categories they weren't supposed to!" but then my doubt kicked in and for a second I wondered, "What if these really are new categories?" Sometimes I have self-doubt that kicks in at odd times. Or do I? Maybe I'm wrong. I dunno. I do know that if you want a bad "Snitches Get Stitches" video, Tyler the Creator made a Mountain Dew commercial that went horribly wrong. Things are going well here. Thanks, and I hope you have a good one too. Raidra (talk) 01:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem about the internet connectivity on your front, welcome to the world of third world country infrastructure! It's... something. I'll try to resolve any issues I can that I notice when I'm around. That being said, just message me if you feel I'm overstepping any boundaries as I'm not an admin anymore and shouldn't be afforded those rights without community support although I still want to help when I can. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I remember what that can be like. I recall a time I was trying to submit a request for ECPA funding and the internet bottomed out at a cyber. I had to go to a fachenta cafe and buy like five things (so they didn't kick me out) while I re-typed the report and sent it out. As for me and my post-admin ways, I'm just laying that option for the future if I overstep my bounds as I know each staff member likes to handle things in their own way and I don't want to step on any toes (especially because I know you can be quite the bastardus when someone crosses you). I want to contribute (while still organizing my life), but I don't want it to become a hassle/or lead to more work for our current roster of admins/crats. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Fifty Foot Ant Would you change this on the below story? → society's (CTRL+F to search for words) 50 Foot Ant's Fifth Story TenebrousTorrent (talk) 02:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Mickey's Best Friend There's comments that need to be deleted on this story because they claim the story is real. The top three and there may be more, I'm not sure. undisclosed → an undisclosed Mickey's Best Friend TenebrousTorrent (talk) 07:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion. I dont understand why my story called DreamsarentDreams was deleted. I am sorry for bothering but why? Sleepy999 (talk)SleepyRicky1999 I still don't understand why my story is unoriginal I've been reading pastas for 6 years and never came across a pasta like the one I wrote. It may not be the best or good as others but how is it unoriginal? Sleepy999 (talk) 17:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 And if its unoriginal link me one pasta that is similar and I would shut my mouth. Sleepy999 (talk) 17:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 Fine. But can you give me back my story to copy and paste onto the thingy. Please. I'm sorry but I was a bit confuzzled. Sleepy999 (talk) 17:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 thx Hi there, I am here because my story got deleted (it's called the house of fools), I am a first time writer (for serious pastas anyway) and I would like to know why my story was bad so that I van improve as a writer. Hey, I saw you deleted my Creepypasta, The Tiny Table. Now, it said it was deleted because it violated a Quailty standard. Can you tell me what standard it violated and other things wrong with it so I can fix it and become a better writter? Hey Jay ten, I see you deleted my creepypasta, The Tiny Door. You said that it was deleted because it violated a quality standard. Can you tell me what standard I violated and anything else wrong with my pasta so I can fix it and become a better writer? AwesomeGodinez (talk) 19:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I have a new story up in the writer's workshop. I went throught this one mutiple times before posting it, si there shouldn't be many errors. Tide16 (talk) Re: Edits Thanks for pointing those out (and for correcting the typos). I made some changes to improve the flow and fix some of the clunkier wording. Keep up the good work Bastardus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Deletion FAQ Would you edit this page so it doesn't mention VCROC? Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion FAQ TenebrousTorrent 20:49, October 16, 2016 (UTC) I am sick of you deleting every single thing I even attempt to do here. I get it for the first one but the latest one was something I put time and effort into. If you were just going to go after everything I do you should just let me know so I should quit. At least I saved my story and can put it somewhere else and you can't stop me because if you don't on the Internet. I mean seriously please give me an hour to feel just a tiny bit pleased before you declare it a troll thing. I get it trolls are annoying but I was just trying to post one story that was much less awful than my first. I am so done with this place. Congratulations for being so instantaneous with your judgments. Hey the name may be generic, btu im basing off of an actual name we had for an actual abandoned house we lived in in a kid. I don't know how else I could change it to make more life to it? I mean I thought you coulnd't delet stories on wheterh you like them or not. I don't like the Godfather but I wouldn't say it's not a bad movie. If you stop reading after one boring paragraph, you need some pateince. That's something I know a lot, seeing as how I spend hours working on stories and you love to dlete them because of two awkward sentences. Tide16 (talk)